


Passion

by 24starsofthesea



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M, Kissing, idk i wrote it a long time ago, its just really... fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24starsofthesea/pseuds/24starsofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early morning sunshine finds Puck and Sabrina talking about passion, among other topics. Married Puckabrina fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

The alarm clock beside the bed read 6:30 AM as the sun rose, beaming through their window. They were both sitting up, his arm around her shoulders, playing with her hair as she read her book. They were both curled up comfortably together when suddenly, he spoke.

"'Brina?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I kiss you with fashion?"

"...What? ...did you say fashion?"

"I want to kiss you."

"Why?"

"Can't I just kiss my gorgeous wife without having her ask me about it?"

"Well, yeah, but you usually don't ask. Spill."

"Okay, fine. Marshmallow was talking about how she loved it when her new boyfriend kissed her with fashion."

"I think you mean passion."

"I'm positive she said fashion."

"Puck, fashion is, like, trendy clothes and stuff."

"Fine… but I swear she said fashion... what's passion?"

"It's hard to explain… why were you even talking with Daph about her boyfriend anyways?"

"I wasn't. I was in the castle and she randomly shows up talking about how she absolutely hates her boyfriend, and then she starts talking about how much she loves him and how her heart absolutely melts and other cheesy stuff like that. I don't understand her."

"She should've come to me! I understand her!"

"I told her to go talk to you but apparently you were in the middle of a court case about a badger."

"Yeah, that was a tough case. The badger apparently stole some giant's socks."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun... Can I get the badger's contact?"

"Puck!"

"But, honestly, if you ever came to me and started talking about how my eyes make your heart stop or whatever, I might file for divorce."

"Oh my dear Puckypoo, your beautiful locks make my knees feel weak!"

"Oh shut up."

"But my lovely snugglebug, don't you want to hear about how your smile makes me almost faint?"

"Put a sock in it. Every time I have to go down to the prisons, Moth keeps on calling me those annoying pet names. I'll throttle her one day."

"Aw, is my wittle Puckypoo sad?"

"Be quiet."

"Well then, my little cookie crumble, make me be quiet."

"C'mere, you little..."

There wasn't much talking for a little while after that. There was, however, a loving kiss.

Until...

"Was that passion?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I think I know what passion means now."

**Author's Note:**

> haha i'm just transferring my fics from ffnet to here don't mind me... (this stuff is ancient why am i posting it)


End file.
